Card Captor Sakura : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompts sur les personnages qui peuplent l'univers de ce manga : 1er prompt : Toya/Yukito sur le thème "maïs". 2e: Toya/Clow Read "seau". 3e : Shaolan/Kerobero "chapeau". 4e: Toya/Yukito "Bec". 5e : Sakura/Fujikata "Courses". 6e: Toya/Kaho "Clé". 7e: Shaolan/Rika "peluche". 8e et 9e : Spinel/Kero "Souris". 10e, 11e et 12e : Toya/Yukito "Souvenirs".
1. Chapter 1

Bon appétit mon cher Yukito

Depuis que Sakura a réussit à obtenir toutes les cartes de Clow et être devenue au final, leur nouvelle maîtresse, Toya n'a guère accordé de temps à Yukito. Pourtant, ils sont amis depuis un sacré bout de temps et comme tout semble redevenu normal, autant profiter de ces instants paisibles pour passer un moment agréable.

C'est alors que Toya est assit sur une nappe rose recouvrant plusieurs centimètres de pelouse, ayant devant lui plusieurs bento plein à craquer. Peu de temps après, Yukito arrive.

« Bonjour Toya.

- Bonjour Yukito, tu as enfin pu te libérer ?

- Oui mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi j'ai répondu favorablement à ton invitation. »

Yukito se déchausse avant de marcher sur le grand morceau de tissu et se pose rapidement en tailleur. Là, le garçon aux cheveux gris sourit à son camarade qui lui rend aussitôt.

« Tu as de la chance Yukito.

- Ha bon, pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon dernier employeur avait un petit souci et j'ai de suite pensé à toi.

- Vraiment ? Quel était son problème ?

- Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Toya attrape le bento le plus proche de lui et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur, plusieurs épis de maïs dont un fumet à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche s'échappe. Cette délicieuse odeur vient caresser les narines de Yukito qui sent aussitôt son ventre se mettre en appétit.

« Mon employeur avait reçu beaucoup plus de maïs que prévu. Du coup, il voulait se débarrasser du chargement superflu tout en ignorant de quelle façon. Cet homme m'a fait part de son problème et c'est alors que j'ai de suite pensé à toi.

- C'est très gentil Toya. Puis-je ? »

Demande Yukito en pointant le bento de son index droit.

« Bien sûr, c'est fait pour ça de toute façon. »

Et rapidement, Yukito mange un premier épi puis un second, un troisième, un quatrième pour au final, terminé le bento seulement en quelques minutes.

« C'était délicieux, commente-t-il.

- J'en ai d'autres si tu veux ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Toya confie une seconde boîte que Yukito s'empresse d'ouvrir et bien sûr, les épis de maïs disparaissent en très peu de temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fin d'après-midi d'été… au collège.

Quinze juillet, dix-sept heures, la fin des cours dans ce collège a eu lieu il y a de cela plusieurs minutes. Toya se trouve à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans une cour pour être plus précis. L'homme effectue quelques heures de travail rémunéré et est posté devant un évier commun. Un seau bleu sur le fond émaillé de couleur immaculé, l'homme fait couler de l'eau à l'intérieur, afin de nettoyer le sol des préaux. Comme les robinets à l'intérieur sont en réparation, Toya n'avait guère le choix pour s'en procurer.

Une fois le seau plein, le garçon tourne le robinet pour mettre un terme à l'écoulement et attrape le récipient par son anse. Comme il a déjà travaillé dans la journée en tant que manutentionnaire dans un magasin, il est plus que normal que de la fatigue commence à se faire sentir, surtout à cette heure si tardive. C'est avec toutes les peines du monde qu'il parvient à marcher en tenant ce maudit seau.

Soudain, une main attrape l'anse et aussitôt, Toya trouve que le seau pèse beaucoup moins lourd. Il tourne sa tête sur sa gauche tout en continuant de marcher et voit Eriol lui sourire. Rapidement, le grand frère de Sakura s'arrête, pose le seau sur le sol et se tourne pour faire face au garçon.

« Que viens-tu faire ici toi ?

- Je viens t'aider.

- Ca, j'aurais pu le deviner moi-même mais je suis étonné de te voir ici alors que tu as été absent si longtemps.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'es pas là pour faire du mal à Yukito j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal alors que tout est redevenu si calme dans vos vies ?

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé cette question. »

L'atmosphère entre les deux protagonistes commence à se tendre, preuve que la sympathie qu'éprouve Toya pour Eriol n'existe guère.

« Tu es là pour Sakura ?

- Tu as parfaitement deviné. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'ai ressenti le besoin de venir dans cette ville pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Et je ne peux t'y empêcher. Par contre, ne t'avise pas à lui faire du mal car sinon …

- … sinon quoi Toya ? »

Eriol fronce des sourcils, preuve qu'il est prêt à opposer une certaine résistance au grand frère de Sakura. Toya n'est guère impressionné et poursuit dans ses propos.

« Je t'en ferais également.

- Penses-tu en être capable mon cher Toya ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Toya prend son seau et s'éloigne du sorcier à l'apparence enfantine. Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, Eriol lève sa main droite et l'ouvre. Là, une lueur rougeâtre teinte sa paume et rapidement, le frère de la jeune magicienne sent que le seau se fait plus léger. Maintenant que le charme a été lancé, la main du sorcier retrouve sa couleur originale et est posée le long du corps. Ensuite, pour ne pas perdre de temps dans une nouvelle et éventuelle conversation, Clow disparait afin de retrouver Sakura. De son côté, Toya se retourne pour l'observer mais ne voit rien à l'endroit exact où l'enfant se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir dans les parages celui-là. »


	3. Chapter 3

L'héritage familial d'un chapeau.

La chasse aux cartes et leurs transformations remontent à plusieurs mois déjà. Désormais, Sakura mène une vie tranquille, continuer d'étudier tout en se montrant adorable envers son père et réactive vis-à-vis de son frère qui adore la taquiner. Bref, tout le monde a retrouvé un semblant de vie normal mais la magicienne ne se repose pas pour autant. Tous les soirs, elle regarde les informations télévisées dans le but d'intervenir si quelque chose de dramatique se produit dans sa ville de résidence. Cela peut se résumer à un incendie, à des disparitions de personnes, à des menaces climatiques bref, plein de dangers qu'elle peut vaincre grâce à ses talents.

C'est alors que vient la nuit et Sakura est en alerte. Aux informations justement, la tour de Tokyo victime d'un incendie dans l'un de ses étages. Sakura s'échappe rapidement de sa chambre pour se rendre sur ce lieu d'intervention et est naturellement suivi par Kerobero, son protecteur. Malgré l'arrivée des pompiers et leur rapidité d'action, le foyer ne parvient pas à s'éteindre et la menace continue de s'étendre au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent.

De suite, Sakura utilise la carte Watery pour mettre un terme à l'expansion des flammes. Ces dernières disparaissent aussitôt, provoquant le soulagement chez la chasseuse de carte qui quitte l'endroit, estimant son travail effectué.

Lorsqu'elle rebrousse chemin pour retourner chez elle, par la voie des airs, son regard se pose sur Shaolan qui l'observait sur le toit d'un immeuble. De suite, elle se pose à ses côtés pour échanger quelques mots et bien sûr, Kerobero est toujours présent.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu acceptes que cette peluche t'accompagne partout alors que tu peux très bien t'en passer maintenant. » Cherche à comprendre le jeune chinois.

Bien sûr, l'animal volant ne se gêne pas pour mordre l'index droit du gamin dans le but de se venger. Soudain, une violente bourrasque secoue les environs et le chapeau de Shaolan quitte sa tête pour voler dans les airs.

« Mon chapeau ! »

Remarquant la détresse de son soupirant, Sakura invoque Windy et quelques secondes plus tard, le couvre-chef se retrouve dans les mains de son propriétaire.

« Merci beaucoup Sakura.

- De rien, répond-elle. Est-ce moi ou ce chapeau est très important pour toi ?

- Oui. C'est un cadeau qui vient de mon père. »

En évoquant ce terme, le visage de Shaolan devient triste. Il est vrai que jusqu'à présent, Sakura a eu la chance de faire la connaissance de la mère du garçon, ainsi que ses sœurs mais concernant son père, rien.

« Et alors, je suis sûr que ton père t'en a fait d'autres depuis ? Interroge Kerobero.

- Kero ! »

Le gardien se tourne vers sa protégée, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passe. Là, Shaolan révèle une partie de son histoire familiale.

« Mon père ne fait parti du monde des vivants depuis plusieurs années. Ce chapeau était le sien, remit par mon grand-père. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui ainsi que plusieurs souvenirs. »

Kero, se rendant compte de son erreur, voudrait rattraper le coup mais comment faire lors de telles situations ? Shaolan tourne le dos à Sakura et s'éloigne d'elle pour s'approcher de l'escalier qui descend tous les étages de l'immeuble. La jeune femme le regarde prendre de la distance, regrettant d'avoir autorisé Kerobero à l'accompagner ce soir.

« Kero…

- Oui Sakura ? »

La magicienne a le visage baisé, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

« Tu es vraiment méchant lorsque tu t'y mets.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Si j'avais su à propos de son père, jamais je me serais permis ce genre de remarques.

- Alors que tu as pour habitude de te permettre quelques méchancetés gratuites ? Kero, je vais te demander de faire des efforts dans les jours à venir car la cohabitation ne sera plus possible.

- Sakura ? »

La propriétaire des cartes quitte le lionceau pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aime. Lorsqu'elle Sakura arrive au sommet des marches, elle n'entend déjà plus les pas de son soupirant. A-t-il déjà quitté la zone alors qu'il venait tout juste d'entamer la descente de l'escalier ? Non, c'est impossible. Pour en avoir le cœur net, la magicienne sait qu'elle n'a pas trente-six choix. De suite, elle dévala les marches les unes après les autres et lorsque ses pieds foulent le palier du troisième étage, la jeune fille s'arrête. Sous ses yeux, un triste spectacle.

Shaolan est assit dans l'un des coins du palier, les jambes pliés contre son buste, la tête dessus et les quelques sanglots qui parviennent aux oreilles de Sakura lui résume parfaitement l'état dans lequel se trouve le garçon. Doucement, elle s'approche de lui et pose ses genoux sur le sol dès qu'elle se situe juste devant lui. Là, compatissante, la fillette l'attrape dans ses bras et attend que son ami évacue toute cette tristesse apparue si subitement dans son cœur, à cause de Kerobero.


	4. Chapter 4

Fêtons ça !

Un soir, vers les vingt-deux heures, Toya est assit sur la terrasse de l'un des nombreux bars de la ville. Face à lui, son inséparable Yukito. En réalité, ce dernier vient tout juste d'arriver.

« Tu voulais me voir Toya ?

- Oui car j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre. »

La soirée que débute les deux hommes s'annoncent douce. Pas seulement à cause de la température ambiante de l'air non, mais à cause de cette fameuse information qu'il doit révéler à son ami de longue date.

« Bon, tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Je t'écoute Toya.

- Voilà. »

Toya peine vraiment à contenir toute la joie qui habite son cœur actuellement. Fort heureusement, la libération est proche et cela le réconforte car il se demande s'il aurait pu tenir encore longtemps.

« J'ai eu mes examens.

- Tu es sérieux ? »

En guise de réponse, le grand frère de Sakura se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête. N'y tenant plus, il se lève de sa chaise, lève les bras au ciel et s'exprime à voix haute, tout content.

« J'AI EU MON DIPLOME ! »

Les autres clients installés autour des autres tables bondissent de leur siège, ne s'attendant nullement à un comportement de cette similitude. Du coup, les hommes et les femmes regardent tous Toya qui s'aperçoit de cette observation massive. Là, le tout récent ancien étudiant passe sa main droite derrière sa tête et se montre gêné.

« Désolé mais cela n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie et j'avais tellement peur de ne pas l'avoir. »

Les clients, comprenant sa réaction grâce à cette explication, retournent à leur discussion tandis que le frère de la magicienne se pose sur sa chaise.

« J'imagine facilement à quel point ton père a dû être content de cette nouvelle, lui dit Yukito.

- Il n'est pas encore au courant car il rentre de son travail seulement ce week-end.

- Et tu ne lui as rien dit au téléphone ?

- Non car je veux lui faire la surprise, ma manière à moi de lui faire commencer ses deux jours de repos en beauté.

- Je vois. Vous avez prévu un menu spécial pour cette soirée avec Sakura ?

- Oui mais on n'arrive pas à se décider encore. Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Mais cela ne m'aurait posé aucun souci, sache-le.

- Je sais mais ce soir, j'ai prévu autre chose. »

A ce moment, un serveur brun s'approche des deux amis, tenant un bloc-notes dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre.

« Bonsoir Messieurs, vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

- Oui. Je souhaite avoir une bouteille de champagne mais à un prix convenable car je fête l'obtention de mon diplôme ce soir.

- Entendu et permettez-moi de vous félicitez.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Le serveur marque la commande sur la première page de son bloc et glisse son stylo derrière son oreille lorsque la demande est inscrite.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- Entendu. »

L'employé du bar s'éloigne de la table tandis que Yukito et Toya se retrouvent isolés, autour de leur table.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on se rince le bec ?

- Ben si et puis je n'ai jamais prit une cuite de toute ma vie donc, j'estime que ce moment est idéal pour cette expérience.

- Et si nous sommes trop bourrés, comment ferait-on pour rentrer chacun chez soi ?

- On verra le moment venu mais pour l'heure, c'est la fête. »

C'est la première fois que Yukito voit Toya aussi heureux. Du coup, il ne souhaite pas gâcher ce moment si important pour ce dernier. D'ailleurs, cette invitation touche beaucoup Yukito même s'il préfère ne pas le montrer. Oui, le fait que Toya l'a invité à fêter l'obtention de ce diplôme lui prouve qu'ils sont réellement amis, même après tout ce qui s'est passé lorsque Sakura chassait les cartes.

Plus loin, derrière une série de buissons, Sakura est là, observant la scène opposant les deux garçons en silence. Avec elle, Kerobero.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Rien de spécial Kéro.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Si vraiment venir ici n'était pas important pour toi, on serait resté dans ta chambre et puis je te signale que j'ai une partie de jeu vidéo qui m'attend.

- Tu auras bien le temps d'y jouer et puis il n'y a pas que la console dans la vie.

- Ha bon ? Il y a quoi d'autre par exemple ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, les sorties…

- Parce que espionner ton frère et Yukito, tu nommes ça une sortie ? »

Sakura regarde Kero et ose sourire timidement, sachant très bien que son gardien vient de taper dans le mille.

« D'accord. Toutefois, pourquoi tu espionnes ton frère ? »

La jeune fille tourne son visage pour ne pas perdre une miette du rendez-vous de son grand frère et de son meilleur ami avant de donner sa réponse.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il me pique Yukito.

- Quoi ? »

Kero tombe lourdement sur le sol suite à cette nouvelle. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour s'élever dans les airs afin de poursuivre la conversation.

« Je te signale que tu as Shaolan dans ta vie affective maintenant.

- Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi je ressens ce besoin de surveiller Yukito dès que l'occasion s'y prête. Tu penses que ses pouvoirs lunaires y sont pour quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr et cela me semble la raison la plus logique. En tout cas, je persiste à dire que ton espionnage est vraiment malsain. On ne peut pas les laisser tranquille pour une fois ?

- Tu as raison.

- Vraiment ? »

Sakura se rend compte qu'elle est un peu trop sur le dos de Yukito ces derniers temps alors que son cœur appartient à Shaolan. C'est avec tristesse qu'elle baisse son visage.

« Je voudrai tellement qu'il soit de retour de Hong Kong pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. »


	5. Chapter 5

Fêtons ça !

Deuxième partie

Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine que Toya est fraichement diplômé et bien sûr, son père n'arrive toujours pas à s'en remettre. Il est si fier de son fils et tellement triste que sa mère, la merveilleuse et douce Nadeshiko ne soit pas là pour savourer pleinement l'évènement. L'après-midi touche à sa fin et Fujikata se promène parmi les nombreux rayons d'un supermarché. L'homme pousse un caddie devant lui et à ses côtés marche Sakura.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas nous préparer pour ce soir ?

- Non ma grande mais comme Toya rentrera sur les coups de dix heures ce soir, cela me laisse le temps d'avoir une bonne idée. »

Même en disant cela et en regardant les nombreux produits alimentaires se situant sur les étagères, le père de famille n'est guère inspiré. Cette indécision l'inquiète car d'habitude, il a toujours une excellente idée de repas lorsqu'il faut fêter quelque chose. Ce soir, rien, le néant.

« Tu sais papa, puisque je suis là à faire les courses avec toi, je pourrais peut-être te donner des idées ?

- Parce que tu avais compris que…

- … oui. »

La fillette sourit à son père avant que celui-ci en fasse autant. Ensuite, il s'arrête de marcher et se tourne complètement vers la jeune magicienne.

« Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Je vais parler pour moi car il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé mais je sais que Toya aime beaucoup ça. Que dirais-tu de faire une fondue ?

- Pourquoi pas mais reste à savoir laquelle choisir entre à la viande, au fromage et au chocolat.

- Sincèrement, je penche pour la fondue à la viande. Et toi ?

- Pour un soir, j'estime que c'est très bien. Il faudra aussi acheter de la glace pour faciliter la digestion.

- Entendu. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous partager les rôles désormais. Tu veux bien acheter la viande car j'ai peur de me montrer ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie et toi, rends-toi au rayon glace. Bien sûr, choisis les parfums que ton frère aime en particulier.

- Pas de souci. On se retrouve où ?

- Au rayon des buissons ?

- Ca marche. »

Et c'est le cœur remplit de joie que Sakura quitte son père puis les rayons entre lesquelles elle se trouvait pour rejoindre celui des glaces. De son côté, monsieur Kinomoto marche tranquillement vers la boucherie du magasin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura arrive devant les grandes portes qui referment les compartiments réservés aux produits surgelés. Elle s'empare d'une poignée, ouvre et se fixe rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Face à elle, sur une étagère se tient Kerobero à moitié congelé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Rapidement, l'animal ailé s'échappe du congélateur et vient se poser sur l'épaule droite de Sakura. Là, le petit fauve éternue et renifle fortement tandis que sa protégée le regarde, très en colère.

« Désolé Sakura mais lorsque j'ai su que tu devais faire des courses avec ton père ce soir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Je vois mais comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver enfermé à l'intérieur ?

- Ce n'est pas dur à deviner. J'aime les glaces et j'ai très vite réussit à ouvrir la porte. Hélas, lorsque je suis rentré à l'intérieur, l'issue s'est vite refermée derrière moi et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé coincé. Encore heureux que tu sois passée par là.

- Oui car je me demande de quelle façon tu te serais sorti toi-même de ce mauvais pas.

- Une fois la nuit tombée et le magasin vide.

- Tu veux dire, en te transformant ?

- Oui.

- Mais avec tes ailes, tu aurais abîmé ces congélateurs.

- Et alors ? Il est plus important pour moi de préserver ma vie plutôt que celles de ces engins.

- Ouais ben il serait bien qu'un jour, tu acceptes les conséquences de tes actes. Au moins, cela te fera grandir un peu. »

Kero sent que Sakura est en train d'insinuer quelque chose et souhaite en avoir le cœur net.

« Tu veux dire quoi dire là ?

- Je suis en train de te faire comprendre que je ne serais toujours pas derrière ton dos. La prochaine fois que tu te retrouves avec des ennuis, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en sortir, d'accord ?

- Tu oserais m'abandonner ?

- Oui et je pourrais respirer par la même occasion. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un gamin de cinq ans.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

Et tandis que Sakura se prend la tête avec le gardien solaire de Clow, une éventualité lui traverse l'esprit.

« Au fait Kero, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Preuve que tu es vraiment irresponsable, je te signale que les supermarchés ont un système de vidéosurveillance.

- Si tu veux parler des caméras, je m'en suis déjà occupé.

- Quoi ? »

Sakura lève la tête vers la caméra qui se trouve au bout du rayon et remarque que celle-ci est brûlée. Pire, une fine fumée noire s'en échappe.

« Attends Kero, ne me dis pas que …

- … Si ! Je les ai toutes brûlées. »

Dit-il avec un grand sourire éclatant, fier de sa bêtise. N'en pouvant plus, Sakura préfère le délaisser et attrape un premier bac de glace parfum pistache. Ensuite, elle s'empare d'une seconde au goût chocolat et pour termine, une troisième à la fraise.

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire.

- C'est pour moi ? Non merci, il ne fallait pas Saku… »

Kero n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la fillette l'attrape par la queue et l'envoie dans le congélateur. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'empresse de fermer la porte sur lui et s'éloigne, ignorant les plaintes de son ami à poil.

C'est toujours en colère qu'elle retrouve son père dans le rayon buisson, les trois bacs de glaces au fond de son panier.

« Un problème ma crevette ? »

Sakura regarde alors son père et se souvient du joyeux moment qui se prépare. Du coup, elle décide de faire disparaître cette colère pour tenter de se montrer plus souriante mais surtout beaucoup plus sereine.

« Non papa, tout va bien.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui puisque je te le dis. »

Pour n'éveiller davantage de soupçons chez son père, Sakura de changer le sujet de conversation mais aucune idée ne lui vient à l'esprit. C'est à ce moment que ses yeux se posent sur les paquets de viandes qui se trouvent dans la besace que tient l'homme.

« Whaou ! Tu as acheté beaucoup de viandes.

- Oui et je viens de songer que j'ai oublié de prendre des sauces ainsi que l'huile aux pépins de raisins.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il reste encore du temps avant que le magasin ferme ses portes. Allons chercher tout ça ensemble.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est ensemble que les deux membres de cette famille s'avancent dans le rayon, en direction de sa sortie. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pu s'empêcher de prendre plusieurs bouteilles au passage mais forcément, Sakura a jeté son dévolu sur des jus de fruits puisqu'elle est encore trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool.

Pendant ce temps, Kero s'est couché derrière plusieurs grands pots de glace dans le but de ne pas se faire remarquer et se promet de se venger. Pour l'heure, son corps commence à se recouvrir de givre.


	6. Chapter 6

Je te rends …

Le crépuscule est en train de laisser la place à la nuit tout doucement. Les premières étoiles font leur apparition dans le firmament prenant des teintes sombres et un petit vent frais souffle sur la merveilleuse ville de Tokyo. Dans l'un des quartiers résidentiels de cette bourgade, une silhouette se tient à l'entrée de ce sanctuaire sur lequel se trouve un magnifique temple. Cet endroit si cher dans le cœur de cette personne qui se tient là va devoir libérer la place affective qu'il prend justement, dans ce muscle vital. En ce qui concerne cet être, il s'agit de Toya, le grand frère de Sakura.

Le jeune homme commence à s'avancer lorsqu'une voix féminine et douce se fait entendre à son attention.

« Bonsoir Toya. »

Le garçon se retourne et fait face à une femme aux cheveux longs et colorés, portant la tenue atypique des gens qui vivent autour et pour le temple.

« Bonsoir Kaho.

- Il est bien tard pour recevoir une visite de ta part. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non mais je suis venu te remettre ceci. »

Le frère de la magicienne s'approche de cette personne qui a beaucoup compté pour lui auparavant. Une fois proche d'elle, il s'empare de ses mains à l'aide des siennes et y glisse quelque chose à l'intérieur. Au contact de cet objet, la femme peut deviner que celui-ci présente une surface lisse et froide. Lorsque Toya retire ses membres, Kaho baisse son visage et ouvre ses mains. A l'intérieur de l'une de ces dernières se tient une magnifique petite clef dorée. La gardienne du temple comprend de suite ce que cela veut dire.

« Je dois avancer Kaho, ne m'en veux pas.

- Je comprends tout à fait, sois sans crainte. »

Kaho a toujours su garder le contrôle d'elle-même lorsque son cœur ressentait de très grandes émotions : tristesse, colère, joie, amour. Elle ne laisse rien paraître ni sur son visage, ni dans son courage et ce soir, aucune exception. La seule chose que cette femme se contente de faire est de sourire paisiblement, ce qui n'étonne guère Toya.

« Adieu. » Lui dit-il.

Le garçon lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la sortie du sanctuaire lorsque Kaho l'arrête au son de sa voix.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Toya s'immobilise mais ne se donne même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre.

« Tu aurais dû exprimer ces regrets beaucoup plus tôt Kaho.

- Je le sais. »

Le grand frère de Sakura s'apprête à reprendre son chemin lorsque son amie enchaîne avec une question.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais de retour dans cette ville ?

- J'ai croisé Eriol l'autre soir, au collège.

- Au collège ? Demande-t-elle, étonnée.

- Oui. Tu l'ignores encore mais j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et comme j'envisage de vivre ma vie, j'ai décidé de travailler un peu pour me constituer un joli capital de départ. C'est lors de l'une de ces journées de boulot que j'ai croisé Eriol. Bien sûr, tu dois te douter que son apparition m'a fortement surpris.

- Bien sûr. Ce jeune garçon a le don d'apparaître là où on ne l'attend pas, de façon très discrète.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis dit qu'il était normal que j'en parle à ma petite sœur pour qu'elle sache que l'un de ses amis était de retour en ville.

- Et là, elle a parlé de moi ?

- Tout à fait. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais de retour parmi nous et je tenais absolument à te rendre cette clé. Ainsi, plus rien ne me retient en ce qui te concerne et je vais pouvoir reprendre la suite de ma vie là où je l'avais laissé. Il est grand temps que j'avance sur tous les plans et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

- Je te souhaite la même chose Toya et sache qu'auprès de toi, j'étais pleinement heureuse. »

Le garçon laisse un rire à moitié étouffé s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Tu étais heureuse mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de partir, me laissant seul et sans raison derrière toi. Ne me mens pas s'il te plait.

- Mais, je ne te dis que la vérité.

- Vraiment ? »

Toya se retourne et semble très en colère envers cette femme qu'il a aimé auparavant.

« Si vraiment tu m'aimais, tu ne serais pas partie de cette façon.

- Certes mais lorsqu'on est amoureux, on ne doit pas retenir la personne désirée.

- Quoi ? »

Tout s'embrouille dans la tête de ce jeune homme dont le cœur est davantage brisé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Tu es en train de retourner la situation pour me rejeter la faute ?

- Non Toya, je te dis juste la vérité. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû te donner une raison mais lorsque des sentiments amoureux sont partagés, on ne doit rien faire pour retenir l'un de deux êtres qui écrit cette histoire commune. C'est dur et difficile à réaliser mais c'est ainsi. »

Toya comprend alors que cette femme persistera à se montrer distante dans le but de vraiment l'éloigner de lui. Ainsi, il pourra peut-être rencontrer une autre fille dans les jours à venir et ouvrir son cœur à nouveau, comme il a su si bien le faire en sa compagnie. Sa colère disparait pour laisser place à une grande tristesse. Les larmes lui montent aux bords des yeux mais ne se versent pas sur ses joues.

« Ma présence ici n'a que trop duré. »

Et ce sont sur ces dernières paroles que le garçon quitte l'endroit pour de bon, en se promettant de ne plus jamais y revenir. S'il doit se rendre à un temple pour célébrer une éventuelle coutume propre à son pays, il n'hésitera pas à faire une centaine de kilomètres pour se rendre à un nouvel endroit de culte. Kaho est désormais seule mais des pas se font entendre dans son dos.

« Alors, tout est bel et bien fini ?

- Oui Eriol. Il m'a rendu la clef de son cœur comme je lui avais demandé de le faire il y a de cela quelques années.

- Un présent qu'il te devait te confier si jamais votre histoire devait s'achever.

- Exactement. »

Kaho se retourne et marche, dépassant son jeune maître. Lorsqu'elle se trouve derrière lui de plusieurs centimètres, elle s'arrête pour lui dire les mots suivants.

« Par contre Eriol.

- Oui ?

- Ne m'impose plus jamais une telle situation car je sais que je n'y survivrai pas.

- Sachant que les cartes ont trouvé un nouveau maître, je n'ai plus besoin que tu t'approches d'un éventuel nouveau chasseur. Il est grand temps pour toi de mener ta vie comme bon te semble.

- Est-ce ta façon de me dire que tu n'as plus besoin de mes services ?

- Tu as tout compris. »

Là, un sourire arrogant se dessine sur les lèvres de la femme et c'est habité d'un certain courage qu'elle s'adresse au jeune garçon qui se tient derrière elle.

« Je suis navrée Eriol mais tu as gâché ma vie donc, je vais rester à tes côtés pour tenter de récupérer un peu de ce bonheur que tu m'as volé.

- Très bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Désormais que les choses sont bien claires entre ces deux personnes, la gardienne du temple peut poursuivre sa route sans se soucier du devenir Eriol. Au bout de quelques secondes, le voilà seul. A ce moment, il lève sa tête vers le ciel et contemple la pleine lune qui est présente, menant son règne de ses rayons ayant une plus faible puissance que ceux de l'astre du jour. Le garçon se parle seul, à voix haute.

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne sais plus ce que cela fait d'être amoureux et je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir détruit cette si belle histoire. Même si je suis doté de très grands pouvoirs magiques, je ne peux rien faire pour annuler les conséquences de mes actes. »

Et Eriol a beau cherché une éventuelle solution dans un coin dans son esprit, aucune ne lui vient brutalement. Baissant la tête, le garçon commence à culpabiliser mais il se souvient des conditions qu'il avait exposé à Kaho, avant de l'engager sous ses ordres. Elle devait garder un œil sur Toya mais ne pas s'y attacher.

« C'est à croire que ce garçon a beaucoup plus de charisme que je ne le croyais. Après tout, il possède une partie de mon sang dans ses veines donc, c'est normal. »

Ne voulant rester sur ces lieux, Eriol use de ses pouvoirs pour disparaître du sanctuaire afin de retrouver sa nouvelle habitation. Maintenant que la raison de son retour de cette ville n'existe plus, il pourra rentrer en Angleterre poursuivre le reste de sa vie, tout comme le feront Kaho et Toya, chacun de leur côté.


	7. Chapter 7

Lequel vais-je choisir ?

Shaolan est de passage à Tokyo pendant quelques jours mais à veiller à ne rien dire à sa dulcinée pour lui faire la surprise. L'après-midi vient tout juste de débuter et le soleil brille intensément dans le ciel bleu, sans être dérangé par un nuage quelconque. En ce moment, Le jeune garçon vient tout juste d'arriver en ville et se trouve déjà dans un magasin de jouet, planté devant des étagères sur lesquelles reposent plusieurs peluches.

Il voudrait faire un cadeau à Sakura mais ignore sur quel nounours il doit jeter son dévolu. Tranquillement, ses yeux se promènent d'un jouer à un autre, se demandant bien lequel il va acheter.

Pendant que le jeune chinois hésite devant l'étalage, la porte du magasin s'ouvre sur une jeune fille qu'il connait très bien : Rika. Cette dernière s'avance dans la grande pièce principale tandis que la porte d'entrée se referme d'elle-même et échange quelques politesses avec la vendeuse qui se tient derrière son comptoir. Il n'est que le début de l'après-midi que déjà, deux potentiels acheteurs se trouvent actuellement dans sa boutique. C'est à croire que la journée va plutôt bien se passer pour son commerce. Tandis que la propriétaire du magasin s'affaire à remplir son carnet de commande, Rika avance dans la salle et s'immobilise.

Là, à quelques centimètres d'elle se tient un jeune garçon qu'elle connait très bien et qui semble totalement perdu face à des peluches. Etonnée, Rika se dirige vers lui tout doucement pour être sûre de ne pas commettre une erreur sur une éventuelle confusion. Dès qu'elle se trouve à proximité, son visage s'illumine. Le garçon qui lui semblait avoir bel et bien reconnu n'est autre que Shaolan. Evidemment, suite à cette rencontre, son ancienne camarade de classe ressent beaucoup de joie et ne se prive pas pour l'exprimer.

« Shaolan, c'est bien toi ? »

Le chinois abandonne alors les peluches pour tourner son visage sur sa gauche et aperçoit Rika.

« Rika ? »

Et c'est dans un sourire qu'elle se montre polie.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demande Shaolan.

- Je suis venu faire quelques achats sans me douter une seule seconde que je tomberais sur toi. Et toi, cela fais longtemps que tu es de retour parmi nous ?

- A vrai dire, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas de ton voyage au lieu d'être dans ce magasin ?

- C'est parce que je veux faire un cadeau à Sakura. »

Rika est très touchée par ce geste d'attention de la part de ce jeune soupirant.

« Tu es vraiment très mignon Shaolan.

- Tu trouves ? »

De suite, le chinois baisse son visage et commence à rougir. Il a toujours du mal à recevoir des compliments lorsqu'il agit pour les autres ou lorsqu'il se montre généreux. En tout cas, ce comportement gêné amuse Rika qui décide pourtant de l'aider à sortir de son mal-être.

« Elle est au courant que tu es arrivée ?

- Non et elle ne doit pas le savoir. »

Répond Shaolan en levant son visage pour regarder la jeune fille droit dans les yeux et bien sûr, plus aucune couleur chaleureuse sur ses joues, ce qui prouve que sa gêne a complètement disparu, ce qui rassure Rika.

« Pourquoi ? L'interroge-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est une surprise.

- Pas de souci, je serais muette comme une tombe.

- Je l'espère car je ne tiens pas à voir mes efforts réduits à néant.

- Tes efforts dis-tu ?

- Oui. »

A ce moment, Shaolan tourne son visage pour le placer face aux peluches. Rapidement, un air de tristesse s'empare de ses magnifiques traits et c'est tout sauf fier que le garçon se confie.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup accordé de temps à Sakura ces derniers jours et je m'en veux beaucoup.

- Pourquoi … »

Shaolan ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, devinant clairement ce qu'elle va demander.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Rika. J'aurais pu lui passer des coups de fils, lui envoyer des messages via internet ou par d'autres moyens, je dois avouer que je l'ai complètement délaissé. D'ailleurs, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a ressenti face à ce comportement inadmissible de ma part.

- Je vois. Tu étais très occupé lorsque tu étais chez toi ?

- Oui car ma mère me prépare doucement à la succession de la famille. Comme mon père n'est plus de ce monde, c'est à moi que revient les lourdes responsabilités de notre lignée et bien sûr, celle qui m'a mise au monde veille à ce que je sois prêt le jour J.

- Et c'est de cette façon que tu as négligé Sakura ?

- Exactement. »

A cet instant, Rika prend un air grave. Comme Shaolan est de nouveau concentré sur les peluches, ce dernier ne remarque pas l'état dans lequel se trouve son amie.

« Dis-moi Rika, tu me conseilles de prendre quelle peluche ? »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent lorsque Shaolan s'inquiète de n'obtenir aucune réponse de sa part. A cet instant, il tourne son visage vers le sien et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rend compte que sa camarade est soucieuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Rika ?

- J'ignore si je dois te le dire mais Sakura voit un autre garçon en ce moment.

- Quoi ? »

Shaolan n'en croit pas ses oreilles et une multitude de questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Rika ?

- Si et il s'appelle Toshio. C'est un garçon vraiment très gentil et Sakura semble beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie. »

Cette révélation fait beaucoup de mal à Shaolan. Le garçon se réfugie alors dans le silence et baisse son visage afin de dissimuler sa tristesse. Une chose est sûre : c'est de sa faute si Sakura a ressenti le besoin de se réfugier dans des bras autre que les siens. S'il n'avait pas laissé sa mère lui accaparer la majeure partie de son temps, il aurait pu donner des nouvelles à cette jeune fille qu'il aime tant.

« Mais peut-être que je me trompe aussi Shaolan. »

Cette phrase prononcée par Rika lui suffit à lever la tête et à y percevoir un petit espoir.

« Oui, Sakura passe beaucoup de temps avec lui mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple ami à ses yeux et rien d'autres.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est ce que j'espère pour toi surtout. Par contre, j'ai oublié de te faire part d'une dernière information.

- Laquelle ?

- Ce Toshio te ressemble étrangement.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Les premiers jours où les filles et moi l'avons vu se promener avec Sakura, nous avons d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de toi.

- Comment avez-vous pu croire en une telle chose alors que j'étais en Chine ?

- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit très rapidement. Lorsqu'on s'est rappelé ce détail, on voulait en être sûre et nous n'avons pas hésité un seul instant à lui poser la question. Ainsi, elle a pu nous renseigner sur ce mystérieux garçon qui l'accompagne partout où elle se rend.

- Je vois. »

Shaolan délaisse Rika pour regarder une nouvelle fois les peluches.

« J'ignore pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas trop traîner dans ce magasin car je pourrais le regretter. »

Rapidement, le chinois attrape deux nounours différents puisque chacun d'entre eux porte un ruban coloré autour du cou et fonce en direction de la caissière.

« Bonjour madame. »

La vendeuse, brune aux cheveux longs et aux yeux marron délaisse son cahier de commande pour répondre à la requête de son jeune client.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Et c'est là que Shaolan pose les deux peluches sur le comptoir.

« J'aimerai vous achetez ces nounours s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr. »

Pendant ce temps, Rika vient le retrouver.

« Tiens, j'ignorais que vous vous connaissez tous les deux, fait remarquer la gérante du magasin.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas. »

Surpris de cette petite familiarité entre la jeune fille et la femme, Shaolan regarde la première en se posant des questions.

« Je suis une cliente régulière. »

De son côté, la caissière attrape le lecteur de code-barres et le passe sur les deux étiquettes qui se trouvent accrochées aux jouets. Aussitôt, leur prix s'affiche sur la caisse enregistreuse et le total se fait très vite connaitre.

« Voilà. »

Dit-elle. Shaolan se presse de sortir son portefeuille de l'une des poches de son pantalon et de l'ouvrir pour y prendre deux billets. Là, il tend les deux bouts de papiers imprimés à la femme qui s'en empare aussitôt afin de les faire disparaitre dans le tiroir de sa machine.

« Merci beaucoup.»

Conclut-elle tandis que le chinois range ce qu'il vient de sortir dans sa poche droite de pantalon. Ensuite, il attrape les deux peluches et adresse une politesse à la gérante avant de quitter son magasin. Bien sûr, Rika le suit.

Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux enfants restent un bon moment devant la porte d'entrée fermée de la boutique.

« Sakura est chez elle ?

- Je pense Shaolan mais je te conseille de ne pas trop t'attarder si tu veux avoir une chance de la voir pour t'expliquer avec elle.

- Je sais et c'est pour cette raison que je vais devoir te laisser. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ?

- Bien sûr que non et je croise les doigts pour vous deux.

- Merci beaucoup Rika. »

Shaolan sourit à son amie avant de quitter les lieux en courant. Se retrouvant désormais seule, la jeune fille n'hésite pas à se parler à elle-même et à voix haute.

« J'espère que tout va bien se passer et que cette histoire concernant Toshio n'est pas ce que je crois. Je n'ose imaginer la peine que ressentira Shaolan s'il y a quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié entre ces deux là. »

Rika voudrait se rendre chez Sakura pour observer les retrouvailles entre les tourtereaux mais n'ose le faire. C'est une fille plutôt discrète et elle tient à l'intimité de ses amis. Toutefois, le moment est assez grave et elle veut savoir où la relation qu'entretiennent Sakura et Shaolan se situe actuellement. N'y pouvant plus, la camarade de classe du chinois et de la japonaise décide de s'y rendre.


	8. Chapter 8

Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Première partie.

Il fait nuit et malgré les nombreux nuages noirs qui traversent le ciel, la lune est là, pleine et éblouissante. Alors que les habitants de la ville de Tokyo dorment à poings fermés, une créature a décidé de risquer un œil dehors afin de vaincre l'insomnie dont elle est victime. Voletant sur une ligne régulière, l'étrange être semble se diriger vers un endroit bien précis, guidé par une délicieuse odeur s'échappant d'une pâtisserie. Cet animal n'est autre que Kerobero qui cherche tout simplement à calmer cette faim qui lui tiraille le ventre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ne voulant pas réveiller Sakura mais surtout, craignant la réaction de cette dernière, le gardien des cartes a décidé de trouver une solution par ses propres moyens.

Abaissant sa hauteur de vol lorsqu'il se sent proche du fruit de ses recherches, Kerobero pénètre dans un quartier et continue de battre des ailes pour savoir d'où vient cette odeur. Il parcourt ainsi plusieurs rues commerçantes lorsque l'une d'entre elles débouchent sur la vitrine d'un pâtissier encore ouvert malgré l'heure tardive. Le propriétaire, un vieil homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années s'active à la confection de quelques douceurs afin de les présenter prochainement à sa clientèle. Fidèle à lui-même, Kerobero oublie d'être discret et vient se collecter sur la baie vitrée afin d'observer ce ballet qui lui ouvre l'appétit que davantage.

N'y pouvant plus, l'animal ailé s'éloigne de la barrière transparente et recule de plusieurs centimètres pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Là, le petit lion cherche une ouverte afin de se glisser à l'intérieur de la boutique dans le seul but d'y faire une véritable orgie. Ayant une gourmandise sans limite, le guide de Sakura compte bien se restaurer la panse à s'en faire exploser le ventre. Tant pis si cet acte de vandalisme doit faire la une des journées dans les jours à venir, Kero a faim et il compte bien se faire plaisir. Menant toujours ses recherches, le félin ne sent pas la présence qui l'observe en se tenant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui.

Oui, une très grande silhouette sombre le surveille attentivement du haut d'un immeuble résidentiel. Comptant bien lui rendre la vie quasi-impossible, ce nouvel être attend le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver Kerobero dans les rues à cette heure-là et l'observation compte bien profiter de cet instant pour passer à l'action. Dans son esprit, ses intentions sont claires : il doit absolument faire de son mieux pour faire comprendre au protecteur de Sakura que sa force est bien plus grande que la sienne. Déployant ses ailes, le guetteur se laisse tomber dans le vide au moment où Kero s'approche tout doucement de la porte du commerce.

Parvenant à entendre les battements d'ailes, le lionceau se retourne et voit cette ombre lui foncer droit dessus. Sursautant de peur, l'animal use de sa rapidité pour quitter la devanture du magasin en se glissant à l'intérieur d'une ruelle obscure adjacente. Ne se décourageant nullement, la créature s'étant lancée à sa poursuivre pénètre dans cette artère urbaine et cherche sa cible de son regard. Celle-ci se trouve juste devant elle, battant des ailes comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Le petit félin jaune a beau crier le prénom de Sakura, celle-ci dort tranquillement dans son lit à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Bien sûr, la résidence de la magicienne se situe à plusieurs mètres de cette ruelle dans laquelle s'opère une curieuse course-poursuite. Ayant marre d'être pourchassé, Kero décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'immobilise dans les airs avant de se retourner. Sous ses yeux, rien. Juste des poubelles de métal posées le long des murs se présentent alors à lui mais aucun être vivant. Voulant en découdre, Kerobero gonfle son thorax avant de prononcer ces quelques mots à voix haute.

« Montres-toi ! Je sais que tu es dans le coin. »

C'est alors que l'ombre qui le poursuivait se glisse dans son dos avec discrétion. Jetant des coups d'œil dans les deux directions, l'ami de Sakura ne songe pas à regarder derrière lui et cette erreur va lui être fatale. En effet, son observateur décide de passer à l'action et lui donne un sérieux coup de queue. Sous la force, la peluche vivante est alors précipitée contre l'un des murs et heurte celui-ci avec une extrême violence. A moitié sonné, Kerobero descend tout doucement vers le sol tandis que son agresseur se pose à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Se faire surprendre aussi facilement est digne d'un débutant. Où est passé ce cher Kerobero dont la bravoure est si remarquable que mon maître ne cesse d'en parler ? »

La création de Clow lève alors la tête et tente d'observer celui qui vient tout juste de lui adresser ces quelques mots mais hélas. A cause de ce coup si brutal qu'il a reçu et le choc qui en a suivi, l'animal s'aperçoit que sa vision est loin d'être fiable. Le décor qu'offre cette ruelle sombre ne cesse de danser et bien sûr, aucun détail ne peut être perçu avec une réelle distinction, surtout dans cet état. De son côté, son assaillant replie ses ailes sur son dos et pose son postérieur sur le sol. Enroulant sa queue autour de ses pattes antérieures, la panthère observe sa proie avec beaucoup d'amusement.

« As-tu besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver tes esprits ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Spinel, c'est toi ?

- Oui. Même si ta vue semble te jouer des tours à l'instant où nous nous parlons, il semblerait que ton ouïe te reste fidèle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé une visibilité des plus convenables, je te jure que je te le ferais payer.

- Sauf si je décide de poursuivre mes violences sur toi dès maintenant.

- Lâche !

- Oui, on peut voir ça de cette façon mais rassures-toi, cela ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir. »

Mais bizarrement, la panthère noire ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et ne tient pas à mettre son idée à exécution.


	9. Chapter 9

Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Deuxième partie.

Cette immobilité malgré ses motivations intrigue grandement le lionceau qui souhaite comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Pourquoi ne pas continuer à me violenter ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais c'est comme si j'étais paralysé.

Bien qu'il ne puisse toujours rien voir, Kero se concentre tout en baissant la tête afin de savoir s'il peut ressentir une quelconque énergie près de cette ruelle dans laquelle il se trouve. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et l'animal magique ne parvient pas à détecter la moindre aura bénéfique. Relevant son visage, le lion de taille réduite ose craindre le pire sauf s'il parvient à déjouer l'attention de celui qui se trouve en face de lui.

« Tu sais que si tu continues à me faire du mal, nôtre maître ne risque pas d'être très content.

- Depuis quand Clow Read est ton maître s'il te plait ?

- Depuis le jour où j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce monde et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Désolé l'ami mais ton maître est Sakura à présent. »

Remarquant que Kero retrouve des forces peu à peu, Spinel commence à dérouler sa queue dans le but de lui porter une nouvelle attaque.

« C'est pour ça que tu cherches à me faire du mal.

- Hein ?

- C'est pour prouver à Clow Read que tu es cent fois que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis bien mieux que toi, ça c'est sûr.

- Ha bon ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas crée en premier afin d'assurer la protection de ses cartes, hein ? »

Enervé par les paroles de la créature jaune qui se tient devant lui, Spinel n'hésite pas une seule seconde en le frappant une nouvelle fois à l'aide de sa queue. Toutefois, au lieu d'être précipité sur le sol de la ruelle, Kero parvient à bondir par-dessus l'appendice afin de lui échapper. Lorsqu'il se repose sur ses pattes, le protecteur de Sakura s'éloigne à l'aide d'un bond en arrière avant de s'élever dans les airs grâce à ses ailes.

« J'avais vu juste. »

Dit-il avant de se poser sur le sol humide de la sombre artère. Ensuite, il déploie ses ailes sur son corps avant d'émettre une certaine luminescence, signe que sa métamorphose va avoir lieu. De son côté, sachant que la riposte est désormais évidente, la panthère noire attend que la transformation s'achève pour poursuivre ce combat qu'elle a su si bien commencer. Peu de temps après, ayant retrouvé sa véritable forme, Kero dévoile ses nouvelles formes et continue de discuter avec son adversaire.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à lui prouver que tu es le meilleur de nous deux ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour remplacer un être qui lui manque, voilà pourquoi.

- Et c'est juste pour ça que tu es venu me voir ? Juste pour me mettre une raclée et me dire ces mots ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te dire que tu es réellement pathétique et je comprends mieux pourquoi Clow me préfère à toi.

- Tu vas retirer ce que tu viens de dire. »

Et sans crier gare, Spinel bondit sur Kero afin de lui donner une bonne leçon. Toutefois, comme le lion est en mesure de se défendre désormais, il est clair que celui-ci ne va pas se laisser faire. D'ailleurs, Kero attend le dernier moment pour se réfugier dans les airs et d'ouvrir la gueule pour libérer toute la puissance que contient son offensive favorite. Pas assez rapide pour se mettre à l'abri, Spinel reçoit l'attaque de plein fouet et se glisse hors des flammes en titubant. Sur son corps se présente de nombreuses traces de brûlures et il doit bien reconnaître que Kero est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait.

« Tu sais, je continue de croire qu'il serait possible de travailler ensemble, pour le bien de nos maîtres respectifs, lui lance le lion.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je sais bien que nous devons protéger le monde de cette menace que pourrait représenter les cartes mais jamais je ne ferais équipe avec toi, tu m'entends ?

- Oui et c'est ce que je trouve de vraiment regrettable. De plus, au lieu d'exprimer ta colère sur ma personne, tu devrais songer à te trouver un autre exutoire.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Kero.

- Certes mais que dirait notre maître s'il savait que tu me traques la nuit afin de me violenter ? Je ne pense pas qu'il féliciterait ton comportement, tu ne crois pas ? »

La panthère ne dit rien car elle sait très bien que celui qui vole en ce moment même dit simplement la vérité. Elle a juste du mal à l'admettre.

« Très bien, j'accepte de t'épargner pour cette nuit mais la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, tu sais que je ne risque pas de me montrer tendre.

- Aucun souci mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi me préparer pour être en mesure de riposter.

- Je verrais. »

Et sans s'attarder davantage dans cette ruelle qui a su abriter leur combat qui n'a duré que guère peu de temps, Spinel s'envole afin de rejoindre son maître. Kero, lui, quitte le monde aérien pour se poser sur le sol. Il aurait aimé que cette sortie exceptionnelle se déroule sans encombre et du coup, son ventre ne crie plus famine comme c'était le cas il y a de cela plusieurs minutes. Maintenant, il va devoir rejoindre la chambre chaleureuse et réconfortante de Sakura même s'il aurait préféré se goinfrer à l'intérieur de cette pâtisserie. Ne souhaitant attirer l'attention de personne, Kero quitte sa forme finale pour retrouver sa petite taille qui lui permet de passer partout et de façon plutôt discrète.

Ressemblant désormais à une peluche comme l'aime le décrire Shaolan, le lionceau s'élève une nouvelle fois dans les airs et emprunte la direction qui le conduira chez sa petite protégée. Bien sûr, il se gardera de lui parler de cette rencontre car la jeune magicienne n'a pas besoin de le savoir, surtout si c'est pour s'inquiéter. Pour l'heure, qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur la transformation des cartes tandis que Kero règle ses problèmes de son côté.


	10. Chapter 10

Te souviens-tu ?

La grande aiguille de la montre que porte Toya à son poignet gauche vient de se positionner sur le douze. Dans le ciel, le soleil vient d'entamer sa descente du zénith depuis un petit moment et c'est sous cet astre resplendissant que le grand frère de Sakura profite de son jour de repos. Installé sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour d'une table blanche métallique, l'homme sirote un jus de fruit en compagnie de son ami le plus précieux : Yukito. Les deux camarades ont décidé de profiter de cette magnifique journée en se tenant compagnie. Il faut dire que Toya aime être avec ce garçon aux cheveux gris même s'il connait sa véritable identité depuis plusieurs mois. D'ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas ce dernier s'est approché de lui alors que la petite Sakura attirait toute son attention.

« Dis-moi Yukito.

- Hum ? »

L'homme à lunettes lève sa tête afin de regarder celui qui lui fait face, délaissant la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il était en train de dévorer. Oui, malgré ces nombreux jours qui sont passés depuis la fin de cette chasse aux cartes, l'estomac de Yukito est toujours aussi vorace. Peut-être est-ce en partie la faute de cette seconde personne qui réside en lui ? Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce sujet qui intéresse Toya et celui-ci ne se prive pas pour poser la question à son meilleur copain.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu mon ami ?

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Visiblement, Yukito ne s'attendait pas à cette question et logiquement, c'est celui qui sommeille en lui qui aurait dû répondre. Toutefois, comme les deux jeunes hommes sont dans un lieu public, l'être lunaire ne peut apparaître à la surface.

« Oui Yukito. Je viens de te demander pourquoi tu es devenu mon ami.

- A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Toutefois, lorsque je t'ai vu la toute première fois, je me suis senti comme attiré par ta personnalité. De ce fait, il était normal que je fasse ta connaissance puisque je te trouvais sympathique.

- Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec Sakura ?

-Non. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Juste pour savoir. »

Toya cesse de regarder celui qui se tient en face de lui et lève son verre. Ensuite, il glisse la paille entre ses lèvres et voilà que le tube transparent se colore d'une teinte orangée au fur et à mesure que le liquide monte par cette voie étroite. Lorsque le garçon estime s'être suffisamment hydraté, il repose tranquillement le verre sur la table. Pendant ce temps, Yukito termine son gâteau et s'apprête à s'attaquer à une seconde part quand tout à coup, son regard est attiré par un certain détail. En effet, voilà que Sakura et Shaolan arrivent dans le quartier en marchant sur le trottoir se situant de l'autre côté de la rue. Bien sûr, Toya n'a rien vu pour le moment mais son ami ne se prive pas pour lui faire une remarque.

« Ils sont vraiment mignon à se balader ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Commence-t-il alors.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Regarde sur ta droite. »

Le frère aîné de la chasseuse de cartes s'exécute et lorsqu'il aperçoit sa sœur tenant le bras du petit chinois, il ne peut retenir ce petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Suite à ce comportement, Yukito se montre curieux.

« Tiens, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire lorsque Sakura se montre avec son soupirant. Pourtant, il me semblait que tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur ?

- C'est vrai mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter un peu un après-midi et à partir de cet instant, je me suis rendu compte que les sentiments que nourrissait ce garçon envers ma petite sœur étaient vraiment sincère. Suite à cela, j'ai décide de laisser faire les choses.

- Voilà qui est honorable Toya et puis franchement, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils forment un beau couple ?

- N'exagère pas non plus. »

Répond le garçon aux cheveux foncés. Néanmoins, il ne peut changer la direction de son regard tellement ce jeune homme envie sa petite sœur. A cet instant, Toya lâche un soupir qui n'échappe pas à son camarade.

« Un problème ?

- Oui et non. »

Toya cesse de regarder les jeunes tourtereaux et pose ses mains sur chaque côté du verre qui se trouve devant lui.

« En fait, je rêve de vivre une histoire sentimentale aussi parfaire que la leur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas reprendre contact avec cette prêtresse pour qui ton cœur battait à une époque ?

- Je ne sais pas et puis je doute que cela soit une bonne idée. Cependant, je reconnais avoir beaucoup de mal à tourner cette page. En fait, j'ai l'impression que notre histoire n'est pas terminée mais j'ignore si je dois faire le premier pas.

- C'est un peu le devoir des garçons de se déclarer non ?

- Oui mais avec tout ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à présent, je m'interroge sur la légitimité d'un tel acte. De plus, elle vit en Angleterre maintenant et avec l'aide du destin, un jeune homme doit déjà occuper ses esprits à l'heure qu'il est. »

Toya prononce ces mots en laissant apparaitre de la tristesse sur son visage. S'inquiétant pour le bien-être de son ami, Yukito lui donne ce conseil.

« Tu dois la contacter pour savoir où vous en êtes. Avec de la chance, il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit également en doute.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Sais-tu comment la joindre ?

- Non. »

Et Toya a beau cherché dans un coin de sa mémoire mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Toutefois, c'est l'homme à la chevelure claire qui lui donne une idée.

« Et le temple dans lequel elle résidait ? »


	11. Chapter 11

Te souviens-tu ?

Deuxième partie.

L'interrogation que vient de lui poser lui apparaît comme une évidence. En s'accordant quelques secondes de réflexion, le jeune homme se rend compte que le temple en question ne se trouve pas très loin de cette terrasse sur lequel il se trouve. De son côté, Yukito attend tranquillement de connaître la réponse de son ami alors que les deux amoureux viennent tout juste de les remarquer. Sans se presser, Sakura et Shaolan s'approchent de la table autour de laquelle sont installés les deux étudiants lorsque Toya répond à celui qui se trouve en face de lui.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. De plus, le temple ne se trouve pas loin.

- C'est exact, poursuit Yukito. Veux-tu qu'on y fasse un tour ?

- Oui. »

Et rapidement, les deux hommes se pressent de boire le contenu de leur verre avant de se lever de leur siège. A ce moment, Sakura se pose des questions et n'hésite pas à se montre curieuse.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Au temple dans lequel résidait mademoiselle Mizuki. » Lui répond gentiment Yukito.

A ce moment, la fillette s'interroge sur la raison de cette promenade et n'hésite pas à regarder celui qui se tient à ses côtés. Ce dernier l'a regarde avec beaucoup de sérieux sur son visage et la magicienne comprend qu'elle doit s'y rendre également. Abandonnant le regard de Shaolan au profit de celui du gourmand, la protégée de Kéro s'adresse à l'heure aux cheveux gris.

« Pouvons-nous vous accompagner ?

- Bien sûr.

- Génial. »

Rapidement, Sakura sourit à l'ami de son frère même si au plus profond d'elle-même, la gamine ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Pourquoi veuillent-ils se rendre à cet endroit alors qu'ils ne trouveront pas la fameuse demoiselle ? Se pourrait-il que la magie soit encore là-dessous alors que la chasse aux cartes a prit fin il y a longtemps de ça ? Alors que Yukito et Toya délaissent la table pour quitter la terrasse, le petit couple s'empresse de les rejoindre. Marchant tranquillement, Sakura traîne un peu des pieds afin de pouvoir discuter avec Shaolan.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça curieux ? Commence-t-elle alors.

- A propos de ton frère et de Yukito qui souhaitent retourner au temple ?

- Oui.

- Si mais de toute façon, nous y allons aussi. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose de grave, nous pourrons intervenir.»

A ce moment, Toya et Yukito arrivent au pied de l'escalier qui mène au terrain sacré et le second s'arrête et se retourne pour attendre les enfants.

« Dis donc les amoureux, de quoi discutez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ? Demande-t-il, curieux.

- De rien, lui répond sèchement Shaolan.

- Ha bon ? »

Yukito est très étonné de la façon dont vient de lui répondre le jeune garçon mais ne souhaite pas insisté. Visiblement, leur amitié semble être de l'histoire ancienne et le jeune homme peut comprendre. Après tout, il ne fait plus l'objet de son affection puisque désormais, c'est la petite Sakura qui fait battre son cœur. Même si Yukito ne laisse rien transparaître, il souffre un peu de ce changement de comportement chez le jeune garçon. Sa compagnie était vraiment agréable et ses attentions aussi. Maintenant, l'homme abritant la création de Clow Reed va devoir faire avec et se concentrer sur Toya. Toutefois, comme ce dernier souhaite revoir Kaho, il y a de fortes chances pour que le jeune adulte se retrouve seul.

Une fois que tout ce petit ami se retrouve au sommet de l'escalier, le grand frère de Sakura ne perd pas de temps et marche très vite en direction du temple, suivi de très près par son ami. Au même moment, Shaolan et sa petite amie décident de rester là où ils sont et c'est ensemble que les amoureux observent la scène. Soudain, une question vient aux lèvres du petit sorcier.

« Dis-moi Sakura.

- Oui ?

- Mademoiselle Mizuki t'a donné de ses nouvelles récemment ?

- Oui. J'ai reçu sa dernière lettre cette semaine et je suis très contente pour elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sa vie semble lui sourire actuellement. Elle s'est trouvée un poste d'enseignante dans une école privée et vit désormais dans un très grand appartement. D'ailleurs, mademoiselle Mizuki m'a invité à passer mes prochaines vacances en Angleterre.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. »

Suite à cette nouvelle, Shaolan devient triste et sent son cœur se serrer brutalement.

« Tu vas y rester combien de temps ?

- Une semaine normalement mais si je m'y plais, je serais autorisée à rester un peu plus longtemps. Maintenant, je dois en parler à mon père et j'espère qu'il dira oui.

- Je l'espère pour toi. »

Sentant que la tristesse s'affiche sur son visage, Shaolan tourne ce dernier sur sa droite et décide de concentrer son regard sur la racine d'un arbre se trouvant à moitié ensevelie sous la terre. En ayant l'esprit ailleurs, le garçon souhaite que son mal-être le quitte afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez la jeune fille qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Plus loin, Toya discute avec le gardien du temple et ce dernier lui donne un bout de papier. Au sourire qu'affiche le frère aîné de Sakura, celle-ci comprend qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

« Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il est venu chercher ici ? Commence-t-elle.

- Tu as emmené les cartes avec toi ? Lui demande Shaolan qui se porte beaucoup mieux.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la carte du temps pour figer Yukito et ton frère ?

- Mais oui, c'est une super idée. »

Et pour remercier son petit ami, Sakura n'hésite pas à déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses joues avant de se diriger vers le buisson le plus proche. Ensuite, elle part se cacher derrière et en profite pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son gilet pour en sortir sa fameuse clef. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci a atteint sa taille maximale et sa propriétaire compte bien l'utiliser.


	12. Chapter 12

Te souviens-tu ?

Troisième partie.

Dès que l'étoile centrale de son sceptre touche la carte du temps que Sakura a sorti de l'une des poches de son pantalon, la magie opère rapidement. Suite à cette invocation, les environs se retrouvent figer ainsi que Toya, Yukito, Shaolan et le vieux gardien du temps.

« Allons-y ! »

C'est alors que Sakura quitte sa cachette et fonce en direction de son frère aîné. Dès qu'elle se trouve à ses côtés, elle prend de la hauteur en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds et regarde le contenu du bout de papier que tient Toya dans ses mains.

« Tiens, c'est un numéro de téléphone. »

Toujours aussi curieuse, la jeune fille remarque qu'un nom et un prénom sont inscrits sur la ligne qui se trouve au-dessus de celle où est marqué le numéro.

« Kaho Mizuki. »

Après avoir prit connaissance de ce qui était rédigé sur le morceau de feuille, Sakura se pose sur la plante des pieds et se met à réfléchir.

« Donc, mon frère souhaite revoir mon ancien professeur ? »

Et si celui-ci parvient à la convaincre de revenir vivre dans la ville, il est clair que la magicienne serait heureuse de la revoir. Du coup, voilà qu'un joli sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres tandis que les secondes continuent de défiler. Voulant partager cette nouvelle avec son petit ami, Sakura quitte son frère afin de retrouver celui qu'elle aime. Néanmoins, étant un tantinet tête en l'air, la protégée de Kéro oublie que l'élu de son cœur est également figé.

« Je sais ce que mon frère est venu chercher ici, commence-t-elle alors. Visiblement, il voudrait reprendre contact avec mademoiselle Mizuki et le savoir me rend particulièrement heureuse. »

Sakura continue de sourire tandis que Shaolan se garde de lui répondre. Devant ce mutisme, la petite amie se pose des questions et fixe son bien-aimé.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas Shaolan ? »

Là encore, le garçon ne dit rien. Intriguée, la petite sœur de Toya regarde autour d'elle et se rend compte que le temps est figé. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvient d'avoir utilisé le pouvoir de l'une de ses cartes.

« Mince, quelle étourdie je suis. »

Très vite, la chasseuse de cartes s'éloigne de son soupirant pour se cacher une nouvelle fois derrière le buisson. Là, elle attend tranquillement que le temps recouvre son cours normal et c'est ce qui se produit lorsque ses espérances deviennent de plus en plus fortes. Maintenant que tout est redevenu à l'identique, Sakura fait réduire son sceptre qui retrouve rapidement sa forme de clef. Ensuite, elle positionne l'objet sous sa veste et sort de sa cachette pour rejoindre son amoureux. La voyant arriver, ce dernier se montre curieux.

« Alors ?

- Il a demandé les coordonnées de mademoiselle Mizuki.

- De Kaho ? Mais pour quelles raisons ?

- Je l'ignore mais à mon avis, il faut s'attendre à la revoir dans les parages. Je devrais lui faire part de mon envie de la revoir dans le coin car elle me manque beaucoup.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. »

Shaolan détourne sa tête et devient ronchon. Bien sûr, Sakura n'aime pas le voir dans cet état et souhaite savoir ce qui se passe.

« Mais pourquoi ? Mademoiselle Mizuki est une femme vraiment gentille.

- Elle travaille pour Clow Reed et donc, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- Tu es méchant Shaolan. »

Suite à cette phrase, le garçon regarde celle qui fait battre son cœur.

« Non je ne suis pas méchant Sakura, je suis juste réaliste. Pendant de nombreuses semaines, elle n'a pas hésité à te mentir sur sa véritable identité et tu voudrais que moi, je lui fasse confiance ? J'estime qu'elle est très bien où elle se trouve. »

Là, Sakura baisse son visage et commence à se montrer triste.

« Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement que mon frère soit heureux et je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai vu lorsque j'ai fait un tour dans le passé grâce à ma carte. Mademoiselle Mizuki est celle qui saura prendre soin de Toya.

- Si tu préfères le croire mais je te trouve bien naïve. »

Ne voulant plus discuter à propos de ce sujet, le garçon s'éloigne de sa petite amie au pas de course et ne tarde pas à descendre l'escalier qui mène au temple. De ce fait, la magicienne se retrouve seule. Pendant ce temps, Toya et Yukito disent au revoir au vieux gardien du bâtiment sacré et s'approchent de l'enfant qui a toujours son regard triste. Inquiet, son grand frère cherche à savoir ce qui se passe tout en glissant le bout de papier dans la poche droite de son pantalon.

« Tout va bien Sakura ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant, on ne le dirait pas. Tu t'es fâchée avec Shaolan ?

- Nous sommes plutôt en désaccord sur un sujet.

- Et je peux savoir lequel ?

- Non. »

A cet instant, Toya sourit et commence à taquiner sa petite sœur afin de lui faire changer les idées.

« Dans un sens, je suis content que vous vous soyez disputés car je ne peux toujours pas l'encadrer.

- Menteur, réplique aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Et pourtant, ce n'est que la pure vérité. Dépêche-toi de grandir et tu auras peut-être tes chances avec Yukito. »

Gênée par ce que vient de lui dire Toya, Sakura décide de se venger afin d'avoir le dernier mot, en quelque sorte. Rapidement, elle lui écrase l'un de ses pieds à l'aide de l'un des siens et fonce en direction de l'escalier pour le descendre. La magicienne compte absolument retrouver Shaolan pour s'expliquer avec ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, Yukito sourit suite au spectacle qu'il vient de voir concernant Sakura et Toya.

« Vous étiez mignons tous les deux. J'avais l'impression de vous revoir quelques mois auparavant.

- Ouais ben profite bien de ces moments car j'ai bien peur qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus rares avec le temps. »


End file.
